ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
List of Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures episodes
A list of episodes of ''Spider-Man: Web-Slinging Adventures''. Season One ''' # '''With Great Powers - After being Spider-Man for nearly a week, teenager Peter Parker find himself troubling of jugging with his everyday life as like trying to get his homework done, wanting to help his Aunt May by finding a job, and even facing his first supervillain, the Grizzly, who he happens to be a revenge-seeking ex-wrestler who Spidey encounter when he was first using his powers to get fame. # An Electrifying Experience! - As Peter find a job as a photographer at the Daily Bugle, led by the obnoxious and loud-mouthed J. Jonah Jameson, who seek pictures of Peter's alter ego, Spider-Man, in order to sell his newspaper, Peter soon learn his boss believe that Spider-Man is a menace to New York City. But, if that wasn't enough of the younger Parker to handle... he soon has faced greedy lineman-turned electric-powered criminal Electro, who seek to turn the rest of New York City back to the dark ages! # All Smokes and Mirrors - As J. Jonah Jameson start making more lies about Spider-Man, nearly half of New York and even almost half of New York's police department nearly start losing their trust with the wall-crawling hero. So, you may think that thing can't any worse, right? Wrong! a mysterious new hero named Mysterio arrives and seek to bring Spider-Man to justice for a crime which he SWEAR his didn't commit, as Spider-Man now works with running from the police, defeating Mysterio, and clear his name at the process while Peter Parker also jugging with helping Aunt May finding a job for her own and being a tutor to Liz Allen! # Double Trouble '- Seeking to get rid of Spider-Man and rule the New York's criminal underworld, crime boss Kingpin start taking on dramatic manages to his own hand when he sent in thugs Abner Jenkins and Herman Schultz to become both the beetle-theme armor-wearing Beetle and the gauntlet-wearing Shocker to hunt down and destroy Spider-Man, who at the same find himself in a love triangle between Mary Jane, Liz, and Gwen, who unwitting got herself in this drama. # '''Horn of the Rhino '- Russian-American criminal Aleksei "Alex" Systevich break out of jail after being foiled by Spider-Man, he need something to boost him up of defeating Spider-Man. Than, he encounter criminal scientist Professor Mendel Stromm who gives him a Rhinoceros-like mecha suit where he dubbed himself, the "Rhino", start giving Spider-Man a hard time of trying to beat him. Meanwhile, Peter's science teacher, Dr. Otto Octavius decide to leave Midtown High to make some changes. # '''Night of the Lizard - Max Modell, head of Horizon Labs and Peter's idol, begin to notice one of his fellow scientists, Dr. Curt Connors to having a strange, yet mad obsession with lizards, so obsess, he decide to take some lizards' DNA to grow back his right arm, after having be cut after a accident a few mouths ago. However, upon of Curt getting his arm back, he start to show signs of reptilian scales within his body. Than, Curt become transform into a humanoid lizard-like creature and cause havoc in New York, Spider-Man than arrives and help out Max of creating a cure for Connors before he is hunted down by the police. Meanwhile, Dr. Otto Octavius start working at OsCorp where Norman start having him to build something to fight Spider-Man in case if he go rogue or get hypnotized. # The Venom Saga, Part I: The Color Black - When a strange meteorite crashes landed the forests near New York City, crawling out a strange black goo. While Spider-Man faced a criminal know as the Chameleon, who has previously frame him for a few crimes, he suddenly find a strange new black costume where he start to wear and fight against the Chameleon. Meanwhile, Peter's rival, Eddie Brock, Jr., start to become extremely jealous of Peter. # The Venom Saga, Part II: Sinister Teamwork - As Peter start to learn that his powers has grow to become more than extraordinary. Than, six of his enemies, Beetle, Grizzly, Shocker, Rhino, Mysterio, and Electro breaks out of Ryker's Island and find themselves formed together as the Sinister Six where they seek their undying revenge on Spider-Man. # The Venom Saga, Part III: Our Hero - When Peter start to acting selfish to both his friend and family, he start to learn that something is wrong. After nearly killing his new enemy, Boomerang half to death, Spider-Man finally realize that his new suit is actually a Symbiote and nearly taking over his mind. So, Peter begins encounter a new enemy that live within him. # The Venom Saga, Part IV: We Are Venom! - After getting rid of the Symbiote and going back to his old red and blue costume, Peter see that everything is alright for him. But, he soon learn that his hated rival, Eddie Brock, Jr. has just found the Symbiote and even his greatest secret, he become a poison to both Peter Parker and Spider-Man as Venom. Now, Spider-Man must defeat his newest enemy who both has uncover his greatest secret and plan on threaten to destroy those he would dearly. # Armed and Dangerous - A while ago during the time Spider-Man getting his new black suit, Dr. Otto Octavius has find himself being caught in a lab accident, while hearing that Norman is being blackmail by Kingpin. In the present, Otto wake ups, but only for him to learn that his four robotic tentacle arms has somewhat fused to his nervous system, because of it, he go mad and become the supervillain, Dr. Octopus where Spider-Man set out of defeating his new arch-enemy before his crime spree could get a bit out of control. Meanwhile, Peter find himself revealing his greatest secret to someone his hold dear. # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season Two ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season Three ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # 'Season Four ' # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # Category:Billy2009 Category:Spider-Man Category:Spider-man Category:Spider Man Category:Lists Category:Episode list Category:Episode lists Category:List of episodes Category:List of Episodes Category:Marvel Comics Category:Marvel